Yoblade, La Pelíscula
by Jenny Flint
Summary: Increíble que haya una película de beyblade. En fin, eso sólo significa que era inevitable que apareciera una pelíScula de yoblade, tarde que temprano. (Temporalmente, se ubica después de Yoblade III)
1. Chapter 1

—… _so damn quiet_…

—Me supongo.

—Llevamos _meses _sin trabajar en lo más mínimo.

—Yo más bien diría que va para el año.

—¿En realidad importa?

—Nah.

—Pensé que la ociosidad me gustaría.

—La ociosidad te gusta, indudablemente. Tanto como a mí.

—¿Entonces porqué sentimos este vacío, eh?

—Por ególatras. No podemos vivir sin el aplauso del público, sin que se reconozca nuestro inmenso talento.

—Y yo que pensé que era porque no percibimos ningún sueldo por no hacer nada.

—Seh, eso también. Ya sabes, hay que comer.

—¡Dejen esas caras largas!

—No grites, que causas eco.

—¡Pues no por mucho! Pronto este lugar volverá a estar lleno de gente a la que gritarle órdenes irracionales.

—¿Ah, sí?

—La gente de Yakutsk…

—Salud.

—No estornudé, así se llama el lugar.

—Santas Enchiladas Suizas.

—Bueno, les decía que la gente de Yakutsk se enteró de que existe una película de beyblade y se han indignado de que no exista una de yoblade.

—No puede ser. ¿Y eso a qué cuernos viene?

—A los nuestros, mis estimados, porque produciré, y dirigirás, y escribirás, esa película.

—… ¿No resulta mejor si lo hacemos en el orden contrario? Ya sabes, ella escribe, yo dirijo y _**entonces **_tú produces.

—No, no. Si yo no produzco tú no puedes dirigir.

—… Pues comienza a producir, entonces. Tendré ese guión escrito tan rápido que no tendrás tiempo de que el café para el director esté listo.

—¡Pues comencemos!

* * *

_**(Dos años después)**_

—¡Ya acabé!

—… ¿acabar qué?

—El guión.

—¿Cuál guión?

—El de la película.

—¿_Cuál _película?

—La de Yoblade.

—¿Yoblade…? Ah, Yoblade. Ya ni me acordaba.

—¡Oh, si no me tardé tanto! ¿El Narrador sigue vivo?

—Supongo…

—Bien, prepararé todo. Menos mal, porque la gente de Yakutsk empezaba a ponerse molesta.

—¿De _**dónde**_?

—Déjense de payasadas.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Yoblade, la peliscula: nomás por el gusto de batallar_ es propiedad de Chafamex Productions, idea original parodiada por unos seres malévolos sin imaginación alguna, que produjeron una cosa llamada _Beyblade The Movie: The Fierce Battle_ con unos 4 años de anticipación, los muy bellacos. Desde aquí se le conmina a esos pre-imitadores que cesen de una vez, o serán demandados. "En repetición" es una canción interpretada y probablemente compuesta por los chicos de Jumbo.

* * *

_Siempre caminas detrás  
Sigues la triste confusión  
Siempre te dejas llevar en repetición… otra vez  
La luna es black and white  
El sol es technicolor  
Debajo todo es lo mismo  
Y aquí estamos, otra vez_

_En repetición  
Quema la televisión  
El mundo entero está equivocado  
Entiéndelo  
_

—Hace mucho tiempo, en una galaxia muy, muy lejana… alguien se había pirateado la frase introductoria más pirateada de la historia. Así que finjamos que eso nunca ocurrió.

"Cuenta la leyenda que en los tiempos antiguos (es decir, ya eran antiguos cuando la leyenda fue inventada) existían poderosos seres que iban por el mundo peleando entre sí. Normalmente, sus peleas traían como corolario que los humanos adyacentes sufrieran consecuencias severas, como pérdida de miembros, muerte, o jaqueca. O cáncer, claro, pero el cáncer es causado por cualquier cosa.

"El caso es que estas… cosas, de inteligencia dudable e intenciones siempre sospechosas causaban gran desastre porque tenían un lado oscuro, como todos. Lo malo es que, como Kami-Sama/Piccolo Dai Maku, lo tenían fuera de sí, o sea que su lucha interna era _**todo**_,menos interna.

"Tras un rato (es decir, un titipuchal de años), todos derrotaron a sus lados oscuros y los encerraron en un lugar conveniente, donde nadie los liberara ni pudieran seguir causando daño.

"Pero claro, siempre hay que dejar una salida para que puedan escapar, en caso de que se les necesite en un futuro. Así pues, quedó establecido que cuando "el dragón dorado" (o algo igualmente trillado) despertara, la puerta se abriría y esas criaturas maléficas volverían a andar libres por el mundo, y seguramente lo primero que harían sería buscar venganza. Es lo típico en esta clase de leyendas.

"Pero esta leyenda es **real.**

—… ¿en serio? —preguntó Enata.

—Por supuesto —sonrió Brooklyn—. ¿Por qué te mentiríamos en el trasfondo de tu primera misión?

—No es que diga que mienten, pero… suena demasiado estúpido… y está lleno de lugares comunes.

—_C'est la vie, mon ami —_suspiró Flint—. Y ya sé que eso también fue un lugar común. ¿Puedo seguir?

—Por favor —asintió Brooklyn.

—El tiempo de que estos seres de la oscuridad despierten ha llegado. No es bueno que _ellos_ olviden que tienen un lado oscuro, por muy lejos que lo mantengan. Pero, claro, tampoco podemos permitir que esos lados oscuros vayan y hagan algo innecesario como adelantar el ARAGOCSLOL. Tu misión, aunque te niegues a aceptarla, es ir a guiar a los "guerreros" —marcó las comillas con los dedos— que se enfrentarán a estos malévolos seres.

—¿Y esos guerreros son…? —preguntó Enata, determinado.

—Lo descubrirás al llegar allá —sonrió Brooklyn—. ¡Feregrak!

—¡Comienza la cuenta regresiva! —anunció el tal Feregrak—. ¡Lanzamiento en 10… 9… 8…!

—… pft —bufó Flint, y presionó el botón rojo que hizo que el suelo se abriera bajo Enata y lo dejara caer en el mundo de los humanos. Brooklyn rió de buena gana al ver la cara del novato.

—¿Por-por qué hiciste eso? —balbució Feregrak.

—Mucho suspenso para mí. ¿No querrás que le dé un infarto a mi pobre corazoncito, eh, Fere-chan?

Feregrak se puso rojo y se fue.

—¿Algún día me dirás por qué los fastidias tanto? —siguió riendo Brooklyn.

—Ah, sólo para divertirlo a asté, mi estimado jefecito.

_  
Todos se quieren subir  
Aunque manejen despacio  
Es sólo el mismo juego, _

_Nuevos bolos,  
A color_

_En repetición  
Quema la televisión  
El mundo entero está equivocado  
Entiéndelo _

Un muchachito llamado Tyson, Kori para los amigos, Bachoco para todos los demás, se enfrentaba a un PERFECTO DESCONOCIDO en un combate de yoblade, en el que se disputaba el título de Campeón Nacional (de Japón, se entiende). Sorprendentemente, Tyson ganó. Estupefactos por el acontecimiento, los asistentes al estadio no podían articular palabra alguna.

—Ty… Tyson acaba de ganar su primera yo-batalla importante en la vida —acertó a decir DJ Jazzman, finalmente.

En esas estaban, cuando un niño horroroso, con un pantalón que no sólo le quedaba corto sino que además estaba roto entró como un psicópata y atacó a Tyson con su yoblade. El del niño horroroso, no el de Tyson.

—¡Tyson! .¡Te reto por el título de campeón de Japón! —gritó el… ¿desconocido?

—Je, rimó —sonrió Max.

—No salgas con eso otra vez, Daichi —dijo Tyson, incómodo. Rei, que estaba entre los espectadores con Kai, Max, Kenny y Hilary, le arrojó una bola de papel—. ¡Ouch!

—¡Tyson, por favor! .¡Se supone que nunca lo hemos visto antes!

—Oh, es verdad —coincidió Bachoco—. Bueno, seas quien seas, yo acabé por hoy, así que… —hizo ademán de irse.

—¡Un momento! —dijo el desconocido—. ¿Cómo está eso de que no me conoces?

Pero Kori no lo escuchaba. El extraño siguió vociferando y casi se lanza sobre él, pero Jazzman lo detuvo. No por mucho, ya que al parecer el pequeño gritón tenía más fuerza de la correspondiente a su estatura, edad, complexión y raza: lo arrojó con una sola mano a más de 5 metros de distancia. _Hacia atrás_.

Entretanto, Max se acercó a Daichi y le dio una palmada en el hombro.

—Relájate. Todo tiene una explicación lógica y coherente, muchachito.

—¡Max! .¡Tú me recuerdas!

—No, nunca te había visto antes.

—Mmf —bufó Kai, que llevaba escrito en la camisa _"Fanservice meal"_, y se dispuso a irse. Sin embargo, se vio impedido para hacerlo. Un casco de soldado cayó del techo (sí, _del techo_).

Después del casco, lo que cayó fue un sujetillo sin nada de extraordinario. Sí, _**del techo**_. Milagrosamente, su cabeza cayó en el casco y no sufrió ningún daño.

_Todo se cae… y aparece… y sigues sin entender…_

Lejos de ahí, sonó una alarma bastante escandalosa. Sonaba como una gallina clueca. Frente a un megáfono. En medio de un carnaval.

—Ah, conque ya regresó. Bueno, hora de acabar con esto.

—¿Seguro que te toca ir a ti? Porque… parece que no es tu asignación.

—Eso pensaba yo, pero después de ver las coordenadas, no me queda duda.

—De todos modos, nadie te va a odiar por que le quites el trabajo.

Esa última meditación quedó perdida en el espacio, porque no quedó nadie que la oyera.

* * *

Así como tampoco quedó quien oyera, muy lejos de ahí, a un anciano profesor que guiaba a cuatro inocentes niños en unas "ruinas misteriosas", que de misterioso tenían lo que cualquier cosa en el Triángulo de las Bermudas: nadie podía hallarlas.

Pero eso era porque nadie, al parecer, se había decidido a buscar dentro de la Cueva Sin Retorno. Hasta el día de hoy, en que los niños, por no escuchar la misma leyenda que se tuvo que tragar Enata anteriormente, entraron en ella y decidieron llegar hasta la más profunda de sus entrañas. Y en el fondo de la Misteriosa Cueva Sin Retorno se encontraron con la más terrible… y poderosa… y _**costosa**_…

… tienda de regalos de la Isla.

_Vas avanzando despacio  
Debajo todo es lo mismo  
En repetición  
_

_En repetición  
Quema la televisión  
El mundo entero está equivocado  
Entiéndelo  
_

Días después, Bachoco, Hilary, Rei, Kenny y Max tomaban un barco (solos, sin supervisión adulta, se entiende) hacia la misma isla donde a) estaba la Cueva Sin Retorno, b) había nacido la maestra de Tyson, Hilary y Kenny, y c) los niños que habían entrado a la tienda de regalo se habían comprado sombreros horribles que se posesionaron de ellos, convirtiéndolos en marionetas de los lados oscuros mencionados en la leyenda. O algo así. La cosa es que parecen Mimos-Emo. O algo así.

Parece que tenemos un gigantesco agujero en la historia que llenar, .¿eh?

Regresemos al punto donde cae un casco del techo y luego alguien llega para llenarlo. El casco, no el agujero (no es albur). Mientras eso ocurría, el desconocido que decía llamarse Daichi insistió para yo-batallar con Tyson. Recordó entonces que en los tiempos antiguos se acostumbraba arrojar el guante a la cara del caballero a quien se quería desafiar.

Pero como ya sabemos, Kori no es un caballero, por lo cual puede arrojársele un objeto más ofensivo a la cara, como un yoblade.

Sorprendentemente, Tyson hizo ademán de lanzar su yoblade y logró efectivamente salvarse de una contusión severa… porque el que cayó en el casco se interpuso entre ambos, tomó a Tyson, y salió corriendo del lugar.

Intrigados, los demás bladefixers (sí, Kai incluido) siguieron al raptor de Tyson, que llevo a su secuestrado de regreso al adorado y por todos conocido Dojo del abuelo. ¡Qué útil es en estos casos! El Dojo, no el abuelo.

—Ah… este trabajo es difícil —murmuró el del casco. Cuando todos estuvieron reunidos, se cuadró militarmente y saludó—. ¡Enata, Ejecutor en Entrenamiento de la Primera División de Caos, clave de registro 036282-RDSDRC, reportándose!

—Oh —sonrió Max.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Rei por fin.

—¡Mi misión es guiarlos en su batalla, señor, le pese a quien le pese, señor!

* * *

—Dios, este chico exagera —soltó Flint, dándose una palmada en la frente.

—Es el más serio de por aquí —asintió Brooklyn.

* * *

—¿Tiene esto algo que ver con el niño mono de hace rato? —preguntó Tyson, severo.

—Mmmh… sí —respondió Enata, tras meditarlo por un momento—. Por desgracia para él.

—No, no. El único desgraciado aquí eres tú —intervino una figura envuelta en un manto con capucha—. ¿Para quién trabajas?

—Ah… acabo de decirlo hace rato.

—… ejem, sí, eso es cierto. ¿Podrías repetir tu clave de registro, por favor?

—063282-RDSDRC.

—Lo supuse. ¡Y por eso mismo vas a morir!

La figura encapuchada adelantó un paso hacia Enata, alzando en el aire un cuchillo. Tropezó con el manto y el cuchillo quedó clavado en el suelo de madera.

* * *

—Estuvo cerca —notó Feregrak.

—Enata no tiene todavía el entrenamiento suficiente. Déjame ir a sustituirlo —espetó Flint.

—Solicitud denegada —respondió Brooklyn.

—… lo va a arruinar.

* * *

—¿Te ayudo? —sonrió Max, liberando del manto enrollado al casi asesino.

—¡Alto! —intervino Enata—. ¡Este sujeto es una amenaza a su seguridad!

—Este no es amenaza ni para un sidoso con huesos de cristal —bufó Kai.

—Pero… pero…

—Gracias, Max —Rogran inclinó la cabeza ligeramente, sacudiéndose el polvo (misteriosamente, también llevaba "_Fanservice meal_" escrito en la playera) y pateando el manto, efectivamente cubriendo a Kenny con él—. Créeme, RDSDRC, no es de mi interés lesionar a estos mortales. A ti, por otro lado…

Enata retrocedió un paso.

* * *

—Te digo que lo está arruinando.

—Supongo que un poco de intervención no hará mal —suspiró Brooklyn, resignado, y tomó un teléfono.

* * *

El teléfono sonó. El abuelo de Tyson, solícito como es él, contestó a pesar de que los dolores reumáticos le molestaban terriblemente.

—¿Sí? Oh, claro. Sí, yo le comunico.

Y, solícito como es él, llevó el teléfono hasta el dojo. Lo cual es admirable, por que no es inalámbrico, de modo que tuvo que jalar los cables, rompiendo las frágiles paredes de madera y papel arroz. Hay veces en que sale más caro el caldo que las albóndigas.

—Tyson, llamada para cualquiera de ustedes —anunció el senescente caballero, dejó el teléfono, y se retiró.

Bachoco tomó el auricular.

—¿Bueno?

* * *

—… ¿y bien?

—Está ocupado.

* * *

—Mmmh, sólo se escucha una musiquita simpática —comentó Kori con sus acompañantes.

—Permíteme —sonrió Max, tomó el auricular, silbó algo y colgó.

El teléfono volvió a sonar.

—¡Hola, Brooklyn! —saludó Max alegremente, tras descolgar rápidamente—. Sí, aquí están los dos. Ajá. Ajá. Te lo paso —extendió el auricular hacia Enata—. Es para ti.

Enata asintió, tomó el teléfono y volvió a cuadrarse.

—¡Enata reportándose!

* * *

Brooklyn mantenía el auricular a una distancia prudencial de su oído.

—El tipo que acaba de llegar es un Oficial de la AC, clave 764726-FCSSRPNT.

* * *

—¡ENTERADO, SEÑOR!

* * *

—A ti no te tendrá consideración alguna, a menos que le reveles la naturaleza de tu misión. No importa que vaya contra todos los estatutos, hazlo.

* * *

—¡SÍ, SEÑOR, OBEDECERÉ O MORIRÉ, SEÑOR!

* * *

—Mantén esos ánimos —sonrió Brooklyn—. Cambio y fuera.

Colgó el teléfono.

—El chico tiene buenos pulmones. Excelentes para volar.

—Me imagino.

* * *

Enata colgó el teléfono.

—764726-FCSSRPNT, estoy aquí para evitar que se adelante el ARAGOCSLOL.

—Ah, haberlo dicho antes. Eso extiende tu periodo de vida hasta que me digas quién lo va a adelantar.

—¡Basta! —explotó Rei de súbito—. ¡Siempre quedamos en medio de discusiones extrañas!

Tras lo cual, con una espada de bambú del abuelo, arrojó al demonio y al dulce Enata a distancias insospechadas. Para mayor referencia, aterrizaron en la isla hacia la cual los bladefixers, días después, se dirigían en el barco, sin recordar en absoluto la gravedad de la situación en la que se encontraban.

_En repetición  
Quema la televisión  
El mundo entero está equivocado  
Entiéndelo_

—Lo arruinó —suspiró Flint.

—Eso sólo significa que ahora tendrá que poner todo su empeño en resolverlo —señaló Brooklyn con una sonrisa.

—Estará bien —comentó Feregrak—. Después de todo, es tu aprendiz.

—Eso es lo que me preocupa —respondió Flint con negligencia—. Hasta ahora sólo lo he usado como recadero.

—¿QUÉ? —exclamaron sus interlocutores, incrédulos. ¿Es que acababan de confiar el destino del mundo a un recadero?

—Bueno, no importa —siguió Flint, con la misma negligencia—. El bueno de Rograncín está con él.

—Ah, es verdad —sonrió Brooklyn.

—… está muerto —murmuró Feregrak por lo bajo.


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando llegaron a la isla, la maestra de la mitad de ellos fue a recibirlos al puerto. Los guió hasta la casa de su madre, que se alegró _**mucho**_ al ver a las visitas.

Valga decir, se estaba burlando descaradamente de ellos porque su apariencia es hilarante.

Entre carcajadas hizo la pregunta que todos queremos responder: ¿dónde están los ojos de Kenny? Sus lentes indicarían que están bajo el cabello. Pero debemos considerar una posibilidad inquietante: tal vez el copete no sea un copete propiamente dicho.

Tal vez sean _**pestañas**_. Pestañas tan largas y abundantes como ninguna mascara (aka rimel) las ha prometido jamás. Pestañas tan inconcebiblemente espesas que impiden que los ojos vean, por eso necesita lentes.

Hay otra posibilidad igualmente perturbadora, similar a la anterior pero más espeluznante aún. El copete no es un copete. El copete son los ojos. Podemos suponer que cada "cabello" en realidad es una fibra revestida de ocelos y ojos compuestos que le permiten al niño sin ojos ver.

La tercera posibilidad es peor. El copete es un copete. El niño sin ojos, en efecto, no tiene ojos. Los lentes son un dispositivo especial que se conecta directamente a su cerebro, en los nervios ópticos, y le permite ver como a cualquier niño normal.

Se vea como se vea, el niño sin ojos es un ser extraño y definitivamente no humano. Futuras investigaciones al respecto corroborarán este hecho.

Volviendo a la historia que nos atañe, también se burló de Rei, porque con el cabello largo y la ropa que siempre usa parece _**niña**_.

Y también se rió de Max, porque su sonrisa es extraña y contagiosa y es demasiado rubio como para creerle.

Después de eso, los dejó pasar y les sirvió un refrigerio, como toda buena anfitriona. Descansaron y después fueron a la playa a ser bombardeados de radiación UV y el efecto albedo. Y, en el caso de Kenny, a aportar la última evidencia de que no es humano.

Estaba usando algo parecido a un traje de sumo como traje de baño. Y era rojo. Y tenía un corte extraño parecido a una pieza de tetris. Sí, la que parece una T mocha. Y no se apreciaba ninguna… redondez propia de un ser humano en ninguna parte. Era como ver a una pieza de tetris unida a una serie de tubos que fungían como extremidades.

_**Y no se le veía ombligo ni algo remotamente parecido. **_Poniendo más atención, ninguno de los presentes lo tenía. La maestra usaba un traje de baño completo, así que sólo podemos hacer conjeturas respecto a ella. Lo mismo para Rei, que al parecer no empacó ningún otro traje más que el que usa siempre. _**Muy sospechoso.**_

En medio de esta situación anormal, llegó Daichi, inesperadamente, y reclamó un duelo contra Tyson, como si no tuviera otro propósito en la vida.

Rei, harto, empujó a Daichi, Tyson y Hilary a una lancha, y después arrojó dicha lancha al mar. Estaba decidido a tener unas vacaciones tranquilas y sin situaciones anormales.

* * *

—_Cuando el mar está tranquilo / y hay estrellas en el cielo, / entre penas y suspiros le hablo a la mujer que quiero, / y sólo el mar me contesta "ya no llores, marinero" _—canturreaba Rogran, aburrido, ya que creía firmemente que Enata y él habían caído a una isla desierta.

—¡EMBARCACIÓN A LAS 10 EN PUNTO! —exclamó Enata, señalando al mar.

—Pues esperemos, que apenas son las 4 —bufó Rogran, y prosiguió con su sano entretenimiento—. _Me dicen el siete mares / porque ando de puerto en puerto / llevando conmigo mismo…_

Enata lo interrumpió, levantándolo y obligándolo a ver hacia donde había señalado con anterioridad.

Entonces fue cuando el demontre vio la lancha donde iban Tyson, Daichi y Hilary, y reconoció a los tripulantes.

—Primero muerto que subir ahí —resopló—. El niño mono está gritando mucho.

Enata volvió a sentarse tras meditarlo un momento.

—Es un riesgo letal para los oídos.

—Para que tú lo digas… _Estrellita marinera, compañera de nosotros, / ¿qué noticias tienes 'ora de esa que me trae tan loco? / Si es que todavía me quiere, dímelo poquito a poco…_

* * *

Tyson saltó de la lancha al mar y se alejó un poco, lo suficiente para que Daichi lo perdiera de vista.

—¿Y por qué estás tan obsesionado con derrotar a Tyson? —preguntó Hilary—. No es como si medio mundo no lo hubiera hecho antes.

—Es que le prometí a mi padre…

_**- FLASHBACK -**_

El papá de Daichi trabajaba en una constructora. Por tanto, sólo hablaba el Power-go, el idioma que sólo los hombres fuertes pueden entender. Lo malo es que Daichi estaba lejos de ser un hombre fuerte, y por eso jamás entendió a su padre.

Un mal día, un par de sujetillos que también trabajaban en la constructora pero no hablaban Power-go, se vieron ante un gran peligro: alguien había amarrado mal unas vigas de madera enormes, un grillo saltó sobre el mal formado nudo, y las vigas se precipitaron sobre los sujetillos no-Power-go-parlantes.

—¡Ahí! —exclamó el padre de Daichi, eficaz y oportunamente advirtiéndoles del peligro que corrían.

—¿Ahí dónde? —preguntó uno de ellos, volteando a todas partes menos al gigantesco sitio de donde venían las vigas.

El padre de Daichi se arrojó para apartar a sus estúpidos compañeros del peligro, y las vigas cayeron sobre él.

Por supuesto, como es un hombre fuerte, estaba perfectamente bien. A lo mucho, algo atorado.

Daichi llegó corriendo a la construcción, y encontró a su padre en una situación grave.

—Daichi beyblade, fuerte campeón Japón —le indicó a su hijo, que no comprendió el mensaje (claro, como todos los que ven esta peluskila son increíblemente fuertes, la traducción del mensaje es innecesaria)

Daichi malinterpretó el mensaje, y por eso se fue de la ciudad y juró convertirse en el campeón nacional de beyblade, en vez de llevarle al otro tipo fuerte de la constructora para que lo ayudara a salir. _Ver también: Cómo un hijo estúpido puede ser tu mayor enemigo._

_**- FIN DEL FLASHBACK -**_

—Oh, vaya —fue lo único que comentó Hilary, y ella y Daichi bajaron la mirada. Lo cual fue una lástima para ella, pues no pudo ver al buen camarada Kai pasar en una moto acuática por ahí. Está de más aclarar que llevaba traje de baño (misteriosamente, también tenía escrito "Fanservice meal"). Sería incoherente que llevara una armadura samurai o un esmoquin.

Tyson, oculto junto a la lancha, había escuchado todo. Súbitamente, volvió a subir a ella y aceptó el desafío de Daichi, y estúpidamente, se pusieron a bambolear al esquife con su insensata pelea de yoblade, arrancando cómicos grititos de Hilary.

En esas estaban, cuando los niños que se habían puesto los sombreros chistosos y ahora estaban poseídos por el lado oscuro de los seres de la leyenda (hay que inventar un acrónimo para eso…) llegaron al borde de un acantilado desde el cual se veía todo. El que tenía la cara más chistosa entre ellos sonrió, lo que lo hizo verse todavía más hilarante, y saltó desde el acantilado hasta la lancha. Milagrosamente no la volcó.

* * *

—¡Enemigo a las 11! —exclamó Enata, levantándose otra vez para ver la lancha.

Rogran se incorporó a medias, vio la lancha, y se soltó riendo.

—¡Un emo-ranger! ¿_Ése _es el gran peligro que vienes a evitar?

—Eh… sí.

—No te preocupes, se cortará las venas solo en cualquier momento —anunció el demontre, y bostezó—. Ah, hace calor aquí.

Enata, sin decir palabra, extendió las alas y se dirigió hacia la playa, inseguro de cuál sería la mejor forma de intervenir

* * *

—Maldición, Enata —gruñó Jenny por lo bajo, tomando un puñado de palomitas del tazón que Feregrak sostenía—. Sólo ve y patéale el trasero.

—Estás consciente de que no hay forma de que te escuche, ¿verdad? —sonrió Brooklyn, comiendo palomitas también.

—_Feh._

—Al menos ya se alejó de aquel imbécil —comentó Feregrak.

* * *

El Emo-Ranger (un alivio, como siempre, que Rogran invente apodos raros para la gente rara) había apartado el yoblade de Tyson de la batalla y se enfrentaba a Daichi directamente. Una vez lo hubo derrotado, con su yoblade arrojó a Kori y Hilary de la lancha y los demás Emo-Rangers se le unieron para rodear a Daichi. Es decir, rodearon a Daichi, que estaba en una lancha y no sabía nadar, para que no se les escapara. Hay que notar que son meticulosos en su trabajo.

Después, el Emo-Ranger mayor (es decir, el primero que saltó) le disparó su rayo láser óptico a Daichi, dejándolo inconsciente pero sin herida alguna. Santas Enchiladas Suizas.

Los Emo-Rangers empezaron a emitir una fluorescencia morada que se extendió desde sus hilarantes cuerpecitos y cubrió toda la lancha, haciendo que flotara en el aire.

—¡Hey! ¡No se lleven al niño mono! —bramó Bachoco, sin preocuparse en absoluto por la manera tan ABSOLUTAMENTE ILÓGICA en que se lo estaban llevando.

* * *

—Tú otra vez —notó Rei, dispuesto a lanzar lejos a Enata con la ayuda de una sombrilla gigante.

—¡Solicito permiso para hablar!

—Concedido —respondió Max.

—¡Los captores de Daichi son el enemigo! ¡Si logran su objetivo…!

—¿Y eso a nosotros qué? —espetó Rei—. Ni siquiera conocemos al niño mono.

* * *

—Jefecito, durante estos tres meses que he trabajado bajo su comando no ha recibido ninguna queja sobre mí.

—Es verdad. Bueno, excepto las de Feregrak cuando toma demasiado.

El aludido se sonrojó.

—En este instante me dispongo a desobedecer sus órdenes directas.

—Eh… espera…

—Adelante. No pasa de que te mande fusilar.

—_Feh._

* * *

El casco de Enata aterrizó al lado de Rogran, para ser ocupado por su dueño en seguida (el casco).

—¿Qué tiene ese gato contra mí? —se preguntó Enata en voz baja.

Un celular (aka móvil) comenzó a sonar.

—Ah, es el mío —anunció Rogran, y señaló un bulto de ropa algo lejos de él pero cerca de Enata—. Pasámelo.

Entonces fue cuando Enata se percató de que el demontre se había cambiado a un traje de baño y se le quedó viendo raro por un momento. El celular siguió sonando.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Rogran por fin, mosqueado por la cara que traía Enata—. ¡Hace calor!

Enata puso cara de "sí, claro", notando un letrero ("Fanservice meal", con una flecha hacia abajo) que estaba un poco más arriba, en el árbol sobre el que se recostaba el demontre. Sacudió el bulto de ropa hasta que cayó el celular y se lo arrojó a Rogran de mala manera.

—… este número… —soltó un resoplido y contestó—. ¿Qué demonios quieres?

* * *

—Ah… está ocupado —maldijo Flint por lo bajo y colgó.

* * *

—No, no lo tengo yo. ¡No interrumpas al único que trabaja por aquí, Narba! ¡Maldición!

Enata arqueó la ceja. ¿A _**eso**_ le llamaba trabajar? Extendió las alas y siguió a la lancha sin que los Emo-Rangers lo notaran. No escuchó que el teléfono volvió a sonar. Rogran contestó irreflexivamente.

—¿Ya se te ocurrió buscar entre los cojines del sofá?

—_¿Buscar qué?_

—Ah, eres tú.

—_No suenas feliz._

—Sonaré feliz cuando vengas para que te corte la cabeza.

—_Lo tendré en mente. Como sea, pásame a Enata._

—Ya se fue.

—Holy crap_! Pues alcánzalo._

—Ni aunque me pagaras.

—_¿Ni aunque te dé pay de moka?_

—… a ver, sigue hablando del pay y tal vez lo considere.

—_Déjate de idioteces y ve a salvar el mundo, ¿quieres?_

—¡Tú fuiste la que metió al pay en esto!

—_¡Los horrores más grandes se desatarán si no vas y rescatas a Daichi de esos mimos-emo!_

—Son los Emo-Rangers. Los Rangers siempre tienen propósitos nobles, ¿no?

—_¡Emo-Rangers mis polainas! ¡Salva a Daichi!_

—¡¿Quién es Daichi?!

—_¡Vete al carajo! ¡No te creo que hayas olvidado a Daichi!_

—¡¿CUÁL DAICHI?!

—_¡EL NIÑO MONO QUE SECUESTRARON LOS MIMOS-EMO QUE SE PARECEN A LOS PSYKOTICKS!_

—¿Los Psykoticks? Los de la segunda temporada, ¿verdad?

—_Seh, pero cuando se enloquecieron. _

—Ah, ya. Tienes razón, se parecen bastante.

—_¿Verdad que sí…? Oye, oye, basta de distracciones. Ve a salvar al niño mono._

—¿Te volviste ecologista radical de repente?

—… _sí, como sea. Anda y ve._

—¿Y si no qué?

—_Ah… pues… tengo fotos tuyas SIN ese traje de baño, y no dudaré en usarlas._

—¡MALDITA PORNÓGRAFA DE CUARTA!

—_Muajaja soy mala ñaka ñaka y me gusta. _

—No, en realidad no creo que tengas ninguna foto así. Así que voy a colgar.

—_¡Rogran, por el amor de un mundo, salva a Daichi o…!_

—Pfft… qué molesta se pone a veces.

* * *

—… el maldito me colgó… entonces… sólo queda confiar en que el recadero o la gigantesca buena suerte de Tyson funcionen.

—Y si ninguna funciona te mandaré fusilar por ser negligente y desobedecerme.

—¡Ah, jefecito! Creo que esas faltas se castigan con guillotina, no con fusiles.

—Mmmh… revisemos el reglamento interno, entonces —sonrió Brooklyn.


	3. Chapter 3

—Ah… sí, es con una guillotina.

—¿Ve? Se lo dije, jefecito.

—Feregrak, por favor ve a afilar la guillotina.

—Pero… pero… ¡¿POR QUÉ YO?!

—Bueno, es que eres el que está más cerca, y…

—¡Deja de llorar y obedece, Feregrak!

—¡Tú no eres la más indicada para decir eso, Morgan!

—Niños, dejen de pelear.

* * *

—Ah… eso es… ¿una tienda de regalos? —murmuró Enata, siguiendo a los Emo-Rangers al interior de una cueva. Oculto en las sombras, fue testigo de cómo Aguilar, el político-bit de Daichi que Daichi no recordaba tener, fue usado para reforzar a esos seres oscuros que se habían posesionado de los Emo-Rangers.

Los Emo-Rangers se rieron como sicópatas… más bien, los seres oscuros se rieron a través de los Emo-Rangers, (más o menos al estilo Bass-Lute) y se dispusieron a sembrar el caos, el horror y semillas de piña por todo el mundo.

En el proceso, el espíritu oscuro que controlaba al Emo-Ranger mayor introdujo una parte de sí en Daichi y también se posesionó de él. Síp, estilo Vocal-Sizer.

Después, los Emo-Rangers y Daichi (que no se veía como un Emo, sino como un zombie drogadicto con canas) se fueron del lugar a sembrar lo que se mencionó en antecedentes.

Enata salió del lugar tras ellos, se escondió entre unos arbustos, y se puso a meditar cuál sería el mejor curso de acción.

* * *

—¡_**PA-TE-A**_ SUS _**TRASEROS**_! —le gritó Flint a la pantalla.

—¡Que no puede oírte! —se quejó Brooklyn, y luego se volvió a Feregrak—. ¡Y tú vete a afilar a otro lado, haces mucho ruido!

—Sí… sí señor.

* * *

Una mano anónima empujó el casco de Enata desde atrás, cubriéndole los ojos y golpeándole la nariz. El ángel soltó un quejido, se levantó el casco y se sobó la nariz, al tiempo que se volvía con furia para ver al agresor.

—… ¿quieres dejar de hacer eso? —preguntó Enata con un suspiro de resignación.

—¿Hacer qué? —quiso saber Rogran, con inocencia absoluta y genuina.

—Primero el traje de baño y ahora el esmoquin…

—¡Bueno, ahora hace _**frío**_! —alegó el demontre, ignorante del letrero de luces de neón que estaba sobre su cabeza. Sí, el que dice "Fanservice Meal!! Yeah!!"

—Ajá, y _**todo el mundo **_se viste de gala cuando tiene frí…

Enata desvió la vista del letrero y notó algo más preocupante. El cielo estaba cubierto de espesas nubes negras. Y todos sabemos que cuando eso pasa en una película es signo de que las cosas van _**muy **_mal. Así pues, el ángel, con la determinación más pasmosa de esta película, convirtió su toga en un esmoquin también.

—Ya que vamos a morir, hay que verse bien, ¿no?

—Sí, supongo —concedió Rogran, incapaz de apartar sus ojos inundados de pena ajena del casco que Enata olvidó quitarse/olvidó transformar/nunca debió haber usado.

* * *

—… _**casi **_logra verse genial. ¡Es un avance! —dictaminó Brooklyn, asintiendo con aprobación.

—_Et moi qui t'offrais mon génie! _—se quejó Flint, maldiciendo desde el fondo de su alma la hora en que…

**- FLASHBACK -**

—… ¡MIRA NADA MÁS ESA BAZOOKA, ENATA! Oh, si tuviera espacio compraría veinte, pero… me conformaré con dos y con municiones suficientes para derrumbar la muralla china.

—Eh… maestra… supongo que…

—¡QUE NO ME LLAMES MAESTRA, MALDICIÓN! Me hace sentir vie… ¿Y ESE TANQUE NUCLEAR? ¿DÓNDE MIERDAS ESCONDEN ESTAS COSAS?

—Eh… ¿ese armamento es realmente necesario para nosotros?

—Por supuesto que no, grandísimo idiota. Bueno, tal vez para ti sí, pero sólo por ahora. Pronto podrás partir la Tierra a la mitad con dos cuchillos de cocina y una galleta.

—¿De verdad?

—"Pronto" significa "unos millones de años". Así que enfócate en seguir el armamento militar más poderoso día a día.

—¡Sí! —asintió Enata con fervor.

—¡Ése es el espíritu! —concedió Flint, y le puso un casco militar de golpe… que usaba como tazón para nachos—. Ah, perdón por el queso.

**- FIN DEL FLASHBACK -**

—No me sorprende que sea tu culpa.

—Y me he arrepentido cada segundo de mi vida desde entonces.

—¿Porqué hablan como si eso fuera una tragedia? Es sólo una afición que copió el chico, no tiene nada de malo si consideramos que…

—Feregrak, te dije que fueras a afilar la guillotina.

—_Aye, _eres un metiche.

—¡Con razón mi madre se volvió loca! —suspiró Brooklyn.

* * *

Los habitantes de la isla corrían despavoridos hacia la costa, para huir del caos de fuego y tierra que se cernía sobre su pequeño pedacito de mundo.

No contaban con el _**tsunami **_que venía por ese lado. Excepto por el buen camarada Kai, que no quería mojar su esmoquin.

Prefería correr el riesgo de que se ahumara entre el humo de los incendios que se extendían por toda la ciudad. Al fin y al cabo, era negro y no se notaría mucho.

* * *

—¿Por qué tanto esmoquin? ¿Hay una convención de James Bond o qué?

—Ya lo dijo Enata: si vas a morir, al menos tienes que verte bien.

* * *

—Esto es obra de un político bit —caviló el buen camarada Kai en voz alta. Decididamente, una ciudad en medio de una isla con un trazado de calles tan inapropiado para un mini-apocalipsis era error de un político. O de los arquitectos.

_O de todos en la ciudad, por haberse ido a vivir ahí. _

Siguiendo su instinto, se dirigió hacia un punto indeterminado, y se encontró con una muchachita que parecía Salima en versión Emo-Ranger.

—¡Tú eres la que está causando todo esto! —exclamó el buen camarada Kai heroicamente, al tiempo que las nubes sobre él dejaban pasar algunos rayos de luz que escribieron "Fanservice meal nwn" en el cielo.

La Emo-Ranger soltó una risita malvada y comenzaron una yo-batalla en nombre de todo lo que es bueno, justo, y libre de impuestos.

Al poco rato llegaron los demás Emo-Rangers, y los muy montoneros se enfrentaron a la vez al buen camarada Kai.

El buen camarada Kai comenzaba a tener problemas cuando llegaron los demás bladefixers. Los Emo-Rangers tuvieron problemas después de eso, y convocaron unos mechas gigantes.

* * *

—Enata, uno no se pone un esmoquin para morir.

—¿Ah?

—¡Cuando te pones un esmoquin debes pensar firmemente: _**Hoy no**_! —clamó Rogran con heroísmo—. _Hoy no _me casaré, _Hoy no _voy a comer lo que no me gusta, _Hoy no _dejaré que una vieja fea se me acerque, _Hoy no _voy a morir, y así sucesivamente.

—Ah…

—Naturalmente es algo que Flint no puede enseñarte. Las mujeres carecen del sentido de elegancia y determinación que hace que un hombre se ponga esmoquin.

* * *

—Vaya, hay toda una teoría del esmoquin ahí —sonrió Brooklyn.

—¡Pero esa teoría es errónea! —intervino Feregrak—. Normalmente lo que uno piensa es "_Hoy no_ debería haberme puesto un esmoquin".

—Bueno, sí es algo incómodo y da calor y no tiene sentido comprar un traje que usarás unas tres veces en la vida.

—Y los rentados siempre tienen esa aura de "rentado" que les quita esplendor.

—Además, hay que aprender a doblar el pañuelo. ¡Por favor, ya nadie usa pañuelos!

—Es que con flor en el ojal uno se ve… como mago barato o algo sí.

—Lo bueno es que ya no es obligatorio usar sombrero de copa.

* * *

—… y es por eso, hijo mío, que con estos trajes de pingüino podemos hacer lo que no podríamos de otra manera: ¡aplastar esos mechas!

—S… ¡SÍ, SEÑOR! —se cuadró Enata, genuinamente inspirado. Tanto, que había olvidado que ese mismo sujeto había intentado matarlo antes en la misma película.

* * *

—Caballeros, su conversación realmente me ilumina en este fascinante aspecto del pensar masculino —intervino Morgan con delicadeza, ocultando su sonrojo tras un abanico—. Sin embargo, he de confesar que… parecen unas _**pinches nenitas **_hablando de moda.

Brooklyn soltó una carcajada y Feregrak se llevó la mano al corazón, como herido mortalmente.

—Voy a… afilar la guillotina… ¡para esa pirata maleducada!

—Ahora sí lo decepcionaste —suspiró Brooklyn—. Antes de la parte de las nenitas parecía que estaba en el cielo.

—Estamos en el cielo _de facto_, jefecito.

—Sí, pero…

—Pero nada. Decididamente está enojado conmigo, lo que significa que gané esta apuesta.

—Bueno, pero acabas de perder la de los mechas.

* * *

—¡¿Éste es el poder de un esmoquin?! —se asombró Enata. Los mechas estaban descuartizados entre las ruinas de la ciudad, los Emo-Rangers y los bladefixers yacían en el suelo, inconscientes, y los tres portadores de esmoquin estaban sanos, salvos e impecables.

—¿Qué nunca has visto una película de James Bond? —le preguntó Hiwatari.

Los políticos bit estaban afuera, debatiendo.

—¡Somos parte de ustedes! —clamó Fox… bueno, uno de los dos Foxes que estaban ahí—. ¿Por qué se niegan a que volvamos a estar unidos? Juntos, dominábamos todo este mundo y los humanos que vivían en él, sin preocuparnos por su bienestar en absoluto.

—Eso lo seguimos haciendo sin ustedes, ¿no lo ven? —sonrió el otro Fox, señalando el pequeño caos a su alrededor.

—Sí, pero antes no gastabas energía en dar comunicados donde fingieras que te importaba, ¿eh?

—No gasto _**mi **_energía. Sólo la pagada con el erario público.

Los dos López-Obrador tomaron la tribuna que presidía Aguilar, impidiendo que el debate prosiguiera. Los López-Portillo protestaron ante esta acción. Finalmente, los Salinas carraspearon y entregaron un acta para que todos la firmaran, por acción de la cual se comprometían a:

1) Reconocer la importancia de determinar la situación de unión/desunión entre los políticos-bit y sus lados oscuros.

2) Convocar a la formación de una comisión especializada para analizar la problemática y elaborar un plan de acción pronto y efectivo para remediarla.

3) Estudiar las propuestas de la comisión para elegir la mejor de entre ellas y ajustarla a las disposiciones de las leyes vigentes.

4) Una vez que la propuesta hubiera sido aprobada, reformada, legalizada, publicada en el Diario Oficial de la Federación y aplaudida por las entidades de gobierno de otras naciones, sería desacatada por el pueblo y el gobierno por igual, sin represalias de ninguno para el otro.

* * *

—En resumen, no harán nada al respecto.

—Oh.

* * *

Con el acta firmada, los lados oscuros volvieron a la tienda de regalos y los Emo-Rangers volvieron a ser niños normales. Niños normales con sombreros chistosos.

Enata, Kai y Rogran (por orden alfabético) empezaron a reír tan fuerte que los bladefixers y los ex-Emo-Rangers despertaron.

Lo cual nos da un hermoso final donde el mundo se salva y todos ríen por la más pura alegría.

… sólo que como la isla comenzó a hundirse todos tuvieron que salir corriendo (y después nadando) de ahí. Lastimosamente para Daichi, que nunca supo porqué no lo recordaba nadie. En un aparte, tampoco sabía nadar y no llevaba esmoquin, lo cual explica que se haya ahogado a pesar de los esfuerzos de Hilary por salvarlo. Por cierto, a Hilary la fulminó un rayo que había escrito "Fanservice Yaa-Ha!" en el cielo antes de rostizarla.

En _otro _aparte, por si es necesario aclararlo, a los esmóquines no les pasó nada por ser sumergidos en agua salada. Ni se arrugaron, ni se encogieron, ni se ensuciaron, y se secaron increíblemente rápido; y estas virtudes se extendieron a sus portadores.

* * *

—Eso salva tu cuello.

—_Yes sir._

Feregrak entró corriendo.

—¿Enata lo logró? ¡Como era de esperarse del aprendiz de Morgan!

Brooklyn y la aludida intercambiaron una mirada que denotaba a las claras que, más bien, era _**precisamente por eso**_ que era tan sorprendente.

—Oh, no. El crédito es del buen Rogran, a quien amo profundamente aunque me niegue a reconocerlo y sólo diga que es asquerosamente sexy porque, naturalmente, somos una de esas parejas clichesosas de "te amo pero lo negaré hasta el último capítulo de la serie y entretanto fingiré que te odio" —recitó Flint con vehemencia, sujetando un letrero que decía "Es Fanservice. Sólo Fanservice, de veritas".

Feregrak colocó la cabeza en la guillotina y se dispuso a accionarla.

Brooklyn lo detuvo.

—En realidad, fueron los esmóquines, ¿no?

**FIN**


End file.
